My Hero Academia: Mission Titania
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When it is discovered that a family member of a Justice League member Nightwing puts together a covert operations team to go in an rescue them, only problem is that the Yakuza won't back down easily and a bunch of pro heroes in launching their own mission, meaning anything could go wrong! Spinoff of Son of Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing looked at the files he got for the new recruits to his main team

"You okay?" Connor asked

"I'm looking at some rookies for the Titans" Nightwing said

"Really?" Connor asked

'They did well during the war" Nightwing said

"True, but some of these kids are war heroes" Connor said

"But this one, Melissa Shields I don't recognise her" Nightwing said

"I have, I heard she's from a year into the future, she travelled back in time by accident and hasn't been able to head back there; heck Kid Flash, Flash even Jay Garrick haven't been able to send her back to her time" Connor said "It's been theorised that she's somehow been time locked to this time"

"Which means she could change the timeline if she hasn't already" Nightwing said

"So who else do you have in mind?" Connor asked

"Izuku Midorya-Curry, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Krishima, Himiko Toga" Nightwing said showing the files to his friend

"I think Blue Beetle and Beast Boy will fit in with this group; what about that Eri girl?" Connor asked

"That's the problem, no has seen Eri in a while, ever since the war ended she's been AWOL" Nightwing said

"Okay, let's meet them" Connor said

"Kori should be there now" Nightwing said

"Too bad you're with the Titans part time now" Connor said

"Couldn't agree more" Nightwing said

* * *

"I'm still here aren't I?" Eri asked as she was still trapped in a lab somewhere

"Oh hello little one, welcome back, today was a good session" a scientist said as he placed a set of vials into a box. Eri tried to gather up enough saliva to swallow and cover her throat so she could get out of there

"SHA" she was about to shout, only to be shocked by the chair she was trapped

"Now, now none of that" the scientist said

"Let me go" Eri said

"Don't worry we will, once we have what we need" a cold and dark voice said

'Overhaul!' Eri growled, the villain she was facing down before she kidnapped and forced to be a part of whatever foul thing was happening to her. She had never heard of this man Overhaul before the battle. Something always seemed a bit off about him, but she didn't know what

"Okay that's enough for today" he said "Take her back to her room" he said using his quirk on her to replace what the scientist took making her docile in the meanwhile

'I'll get out of here soon' she thought.

* * *

"Okay team, welcome to the Japanese Base for the Titans, I'm Nightwing and this is Superboy, as you well know" Nightwing said making those gather together "You're main leader Starfire will be here shortly" he said to Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Izuku and Kaminari

"Who will be leading us?" Kaminari asked

"I will" a young woman with long red hair, the bottom couple of inches appeared to be on fire, she had orange skin and pure green eyes. She was wearing a metallic purple costume

"No way, that's Starfire" Kaminari said

"I see that a couple of our new teammates aren't here yet" Starfire said

"Kirishima is doing his work placement, Himiko is around here somewhere and I haven't explained the situation with Velocity just yet" Nightwing said

"Velocity?" Izuku asked before a female Flash entered the room wearing a black full body suit, over top was a red leather jacket with gold highlights long the shoulder and forearms, red pants with gold lightning bolts on the side and a red Domino mask with her blonde hair up, in the middle of her jacket was a lightning bolt badge

"You rang?" she asked

"Team, meet Melissa Shields aka Velocity. As you can see she's a speedster, problem is that she's from the future" Nightwing said

"Come again" Blue Beetle said

"I know the Flash has travelled in time before, but shouldn't she be able to go back?" Izuku asked

"I don't know why I can't" Melissa said

"The other Speedsters are trying to find out why she's time locked to this year" Nightwing said

"Okay, welcome to the team" Starfire said

"So what's the first mission?" Beast Boy asked

"A team building exercise to see how this new team works together" Starfire said making the group groan

* * *

Back at UA Kirishima had returned from his hero studies with Fatgum when he saw Mineta hobbling about

"You okay dude?" Kirishima asked

"I was rushed out of the hospital early due to a war and I hadn't completed my physio therapy; plus I think I've gained Ailurophobia" Mineta said

"What's that?" Kirishima asked

"A fear of sharks" Momo said walking out to them "You should be in the medical room"

"Screw that, I actually want to do something else besides just laying my ass in a bed" Mineta said "Besides I still see him"

"Look don't you should be resting, at least while we have the boring lessons" Kirishima smiled

"Okay" Mineta said

"Tell me the truth, how rough will it be for him to fully recover?" Kirishima asked

"If I have to make a choice...he might not" Momo said sadly

"Anyway I better get ready, Amajiki is taking me out on patrol again this afternoon, so how did it go with Togeta?"

"Not bad, I have a decent chance with Nighteye"

"So who are these guys Izuku's with?" Kirishima asked

"Another League based team, Kaminari is with them as well" Momo said

"Good" Kirishima said

* * *

A green Lion leapt as Izuku, who simply caught it and threw it away from him. The Lion then got up and shifted into a gorilla

"Oh come on" Kaminari said as he watched as Beast Boy picked up Izuku and squeezed him tightly, but Izuku struggled back

"I thought he was tough fighting Ki" Melissa said

"Uh, uh, uh no future spoilers" Kaminari said

'Oh sorry" Melissa said as Beast Boy was flung at Blue Beetle who panicked and tried to hide behind Nightwing, leading to both of them being crushed by the gorilla.

"Next" Izuku said

"Get off me Amigo" Blue Beetle said

"Guess I'm up" Kaminari said as he sparked his quirk

"Come on man, seriously?" Izuku asked

"Yeah" Kaminari said "I'm going to finally take you down"

"Izuku's going to win" Beast Boy said

"No doubt" Blue Beetle agreed

"Now, now, maybe Kaminari can pull off the victory" Starfire said

"Yeah, And Damien's finally hooked up with Raven" Beast Boy said

"Wait, seriously?" Nightwing asked

"Tesla Gloves" Kaminari said as electricity surged around his fists before he ran in swinging with a couple combos and katas which Izuku countered with deflection moves before nailing him with a swift kick

"And another one bites the dust" Izuku chuckled

* * *

"This is a simple patrol" Mirio Togeta said as he was walking next to Momo who was using her heads up display to research new compounds. "Sir likes these kinds, nothing bad will likely to happen" he said

"I agree" Momo said creating a shuriken before she was bumped into by something "Huh" she asked looking down to see a young girl with long silver hair looking around "Are you lost sweetie?" she asked

"Please help me" Eri said

"There you are Eri" a cold voice said as a figure walked out of the shadows. Momo who was not liking the vibe this man was giving off secretly created a Sai behind her back and placed it in her belt "I'm sorry about that, she was being naughty and ran away from me, now Eri say you're sorry"

'Did he say Eri?' Momo said as she had a flashback to Kamino where a girl similar to Eri who was one of the users of Shazam's powers 'He's lying' Momo said as she gripped her weapon tighter and about to throw it into his face

"Don't worry about that" Togeta said happily

"You see Eri's been fighting me lately and regularly running off" the man said

"Then why is she covered in bandages?" Momo asked "Because I don't think these are from playing rough"

'This is not good, if things like this continue there our cover will be blown and sir's investigation is going to be ruined' Togeta thought "I couldn't imagine how troublesome raising a child is"

"You're right, but it's a rewarding job" the man said as he turned his back and started to remove his glove, seeing this Eri panicked and ran over to the man

"Let's go home papa" she said sorrowfully as the pair left

"Sorry to bother you" Togeta said

"What was that?" Momo seethed

"Let's go, once we're back at the agency you can go home for the day, I have to talk to sir about this" Togeta said

"He's lying!" Momo exclaimed

"I know, that girl was trembling way too much" Togeta said "But we couldn't have done anything in public, we're just students remember that" Togeta said "Besides isn't Izuku suppose to be back from where ever he's been today?" Togeta asked "Look I know it might not have been easy, but you letting that girl go was the right thing to do for now"

* * *

"Looks who's back" Kirishima said as Kaminari and Izuku walked into the dorm

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but it was seriously cool" Kaminari said

"Did you see any leaguers?" Mina asked

"Nightwing and Starfire" Kaminari said

"Starwing was there, I'm so jealous" Mina squealed

"Starwing?" Izuku asked

"Pairing name, like you guys as IzuMo" Mina said

"Speaking of, where is Momo" Izuku said

"Her room, she's in a real foul mood" Jiro said

"Okay then" Izuku said

* * *

Momo was still fuming about the incident when she heard her door open, she sent a glare to whoever it was, but it became softer when she saw it was her boyfriend, she then flopped back

"You okay?" Izuku said laying down next to her and slipping an arm under her and pulling her close

"I saw something that I wasn't able to do anything about, a grill was being abused maybe even being used as an experiment and I just let her go, Togeta suggested it was the right thing to do, but not only that, she was that girl from the Kamino Ward incident" Momo said

"Wait, you mean Shazam's sister?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, why" Momo said

"She's been missing for months, somewhere in between the Kamino Ward incident and the start of the war, and now we know why" Izuku said "I'll report this tomorrow to Nightwing"

"Why tomorrow?" Momo asked

"Because my wondrous girlfriend needs some cheering up" he said kissing her making her giggle

* * *

That night Nightwing was standing on a building when someone walked up to him

"I wasn't expecting you Nighteye" Nightwing said

"Nor I" Nighteye said

"You've seen the future I take it?" Nightwing asked

"I have" Nighteye said

"And?" Nightwing said

"It fails, we lose nearly every hero who goes down there" Nighteye said

"I see" Nightwing said

"So what will you do?" Nighteye asked

"Like you can't see it" Nightwing said flipping off of the roof before activating his glider wings

"You're right" Nighteye said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here welcome to the second spinoff/side story of Son of Atlantis: Mission Titania, this is just a basic overview as to her most of the team is, I'm going to add two more characters once we get into things, now the choice to have Momo join Togeta and Nighteye was a way to get the information about Eri to Izuku, so that way it wouldn't be as surprising. Also I couldn't resist putting the two 'Night' character together at the end. But this will be the only time **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Shazam as in that Shazam?" Kaminari asked as he and Izuku were on their way to the Titans Dojo

"Yeah, apparently she was kidnapped between the Kamino ward incident and the war" Izuku stated

"So when do we go and rescue her?" Kaminari asked

"I'm not sure, I haven't told Nightwing or Starfire yet" Izuku stated "Plus I'm not sure how they'll react" he said

"True" Kaminari said "Plus it would be good to have some of the others here" Kaminari whispered

"What's with the whispering?" Cassie asked suddenly appear

"CASSIE!" the two shouted jumping apart

"So what's happening?" Cassie asked

"Shazam's missing sister has been found" Izuku said

"Where?" Cassie asked

* * *

"So where are the others?" Beast Boy asked before the trio stormed in

"About time" Starfire said "Now, we're just going on a simple patrol"

"So we're not going after Eri?" Cassie asked

"What do you mean?" Blue Beetle asked

"Who's Eri?" Starfire asked

"She's the younger sister of Shazam" Nightwing said entering "What I'm more concerned about is why and how you know that informationm"

"I learnt it from a reliable source" Izuku said

"Momo Yaoyorozu" Nightwing said "Should have figured that she would fit into this"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Cassie asked

"We needed to be sure where she was" Nightwing said

"So you knew this whole time and never did anything?" Kaminari asked

"No, like Nightwing said we had to be sure" Starfire said

"And now?" Izuku asked

"We're sure but there is something in the works, but we're not going to interfere with it" Nightwing said

"What?" Izuku asked

"Trust me on this" Nightwing said "We're not going to be left out of the action"

"Alright" Izuku said

"So what is the plan?" Starfire asked

"Later" Nightwing said walking off

* * *

"So Nightwing's got something planned?" Momo asked as she and Izuku were training together

"Yeah, but he's not saying what" Izuku said blocking a punch from his girlfriend before stepping back while dodging a kick

"You think he's over reacting?" Momo asked as she dodged a fist from Izuku who was now bouncing on his feet a bit

"I don't know, but I feel like we're being left in the dark" Izuku said

"Enough about what's happening with Eri, how is the rest of the team?" Momo asked stopping to grab a towel and a drink

"Not bad, I'm with Kaminari of course and Cassie was there plus there's plans to include Kirishima, but one surprise I wasn't ready for was the inclusion of Himiko Toga" Izuku said

"Toga, Deathstroke's adopted daughter?" Momo asked shocked. "But why would Nightwing add her to your team?"

"I have no idea, probably to keep a closer eye on her then before since she was with the League of Villains" Izuku said

"The Justice League vs the League of Villains, I can't wait to see who would be win" Momo said

"Neither would I" Izuku said pulling her in for a deep and intimate kiss making her laugh

* * *

"Hey, hey, heeeyyyy, Mirio" a voice said snapping Togeta out of his thoughts

"Oh sorry Nejire" Mirio said as he smiling

"You okay, or are you thinking about the joint investigation that's about to happen?" Nejire asked

"A bit of both" Togeta said "I know its in two days but a number of things could happen by then" he said

"Don't worry we'll get through this" Nejire said

"I know" Toegta said as he thought back to that little girl who was trembling in Yaoyorozu's arms while that villain tried to act like her father, He was angry with himself, even more so after the meeting where he learned that she was being used for. Luckily Sir Nighteye calmed him down before he did anything reckless

"Come on, we should head to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow" Nejire said

"Yeah you're right" he said pecking her cheek making her giggle before the two walked back to their dorm

* * *

"So you'll be keeping a minimal presence shall you?" Nighteye asked

"Of course, my team will be doing their own thing and be keeping out of the way of yours, the only time they'll interact will be when and if they decide to party up with Eijiro Kirishima

"Red Riot aka Green Lantern" Nighteye said "Yes, but tell me something why are you after them?" Nighteye asked

"Like I said previously, the girl is the sister to a member of the League" Nightwing said

"So that is the only reason you've decided to help out in our investigation?" Nighteye asked

"No, that's all" Nightwing said

"Here's the detail of the mission" Nighteye said

"Thank you" Nightwing smiled

"So when will you be?" he asked only to see Nightwing gone "Huh, he obviously picked a few things up from Batman" Nighteye said "quite annoying" he said unaware that Nightwing has just quietly out the door smirking

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Starfire asked

"As of 0800 hrs tomorrow, the police will conduct a raid on this location, due to the belief that it is a hideout of a Yakuza group called the Shie Hassaikai. There leader is one Kai Chisaki, now I know we usually don't interfere with police work, but this time we are; since this Chisaki has kidnapped someone on the League's radar, this person is Eri who as you know shares the ability to become Shazam with Bill Batson. Which is why I'm sending this team in" Nightwing said

"You guys do realise this is going to be dangerous right?" Starfire asked

"Who do you think you're talking to?" a voice said

"I know who we're talking to" Nightwing said as the team walked in "And most of them should be in bed" as Cassie, Gar, Jaime, Melissa, Izuku and Kaminari showed up with Himiko stumbling in yawning "Oh by the way, we want you to have the newest Green Lantern to meet up with you"

"This is so going to rock!" Himiko yawned

"I'll say" Kaminari said

"Anyway bed now, you have an early start in the morning" Nightwing said "Especially since I'll be debriefing you about the situation.

"Yes sir" they all said

* * *

The next morning Nightwing stood by as he waited for his team to get ready. Izuku walked out with Kaminari as they were adjusting the last of their costume

"Good morning, sorry to get you up so early, but the pro heroes are getting ready as well" Nightwing said "Are you ready?"

"We are" Izuku said as Beast Boy, Velocity, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle walked out

"Where's Himiko?" Nightwing asked

"I'm here" Himiko said walking out in a dark blue catsuit with an orange breast guard, matching shin guards bracers and belt while holding a pair of swords and a mask similar to Deathstroek

"I take it you'll be using Ravager during this field op?" Nightwing asked

"I am" Ravage said pulling her mask on

"Okay, move out" Nightwing said as the group walked out, only for Cassie to hold her sword level with Himiko's neck

"Do anything to place us in danger and I will make you regret it" Cassie said "Agreed?"

"Agreed" Himiko said

"There isn't a problem is there?" Nightwing asked

"Just setting the record straight" Cassie said

"I see" Nightwing said as the two walked off

* * *

Once they were in the area the Titans waited until the pro heroes' teams were in position

"You didn't tell me the team would be the work studies group" Izuku said

"I didn't know that either" Nightwing said

"So you still with us?" Izuku said

"I'll stay out here" Nightwing said

* * *

"It's almost time" Momo said as she looked at her watch, she was with those of her class who were here namely Uraraka, Tsuyu and Kirishima; the Big 3 were talking with their mentors

"So you think we'll save her" Uraraka asked

"I hope so" Momo said

"It almost happened" Kirishima said

"What did?" Tsuyu asked confused

"I was researching stuff with my ring last and I discovered that the Green Lantern corps is one of seven corps based on the electromagnetic emotional spectrum, with green-will being the centre point next to hope and fear. Anyway I nearly gave into the red lanterns; rage!" Kirishima said

"I think we all nearly let our rage get the better of us when we heard" Momo said

"Bullets that can erase quirks permanently, who would think of such a think?" Uraraka asked

"I don't know" Momo said

"IT'S TIME!" Nighteye said

* * *

"Okay move into position around the back" Nightwing said "Izuku you're the team leader for this mission"

"I understand" Izuku said

"So what's our first move?" Cassie asked

"We'll use our codenames and then try and find a way to get a layout of the building so that there will be no surprises" Aqua Knight said

"Good idea" Wonder Girl said

"I can do that" Velocity said

"No, if you go in there we'll lose the element of surprise" Aqua Knight said

"So how are we going to do that?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know, but right now we have to sneak inside while the pros go in the front" Aqua-Knight said "Move out!" he shouted

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here I know this chapter was a bit slow but it was another setup chapter showing Cassie being brought in and the actually plan Nightwing and Nighteye was walking on together before the end starts the mission at the end. Plus Nighteye gets a load of the Bat sneak technique from Nightwing and of course a fluffy moment with our main couple **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
